Health system
As with most first person shooter games, the player has a health system in the Call of Duty series. Overview In all games before Call of Duty 2 ''and ''Call of Duty: WWII’s campaign mode, the player needed to pick up health kits in order to regain health. Starting with Call of Duty 2, health kits were removed in favor for a regenerative health system. Whenever the player is below 33% of their maximum health, tunnel vision or a red tinge (depending on the game) will appear on screen, accompanied by a raised heartbeat and strained breathing. In Hardcore, health regeneration is disabled, and maximum health is reduced to 30 points. In Old School, health regeneration is also disabled, and the player's maximum health is increased to 200. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, if the player is above 55 health of the total 100, all health is instantly regenerated after 5 seconds since the player was last damaged. If the player is at or below 55 health, and after 5 seconds since the player was last damaged, health will regenerate in chunks of 10 every 0.05 seconds until he gains maximum health or the process is interrupted by damage.http://denkirson.proboards.com/thread/6748/health-mechanics-revisited Starting with Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, blood replaces the tunnel vision effect and gradually appears as the player takes damage. A player can tell when their character has successfully regenerated their health by an exhaling sound. In Zombies, purchasing the perk Juggernog increases health to 250. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, if the player's health is below 100, after 5 seconds of not receiving damage, health regenerates at a rate of 1 every 0.05 seconds.http://denkirson.proboards.com/thread/6748/health-mechanics-revisited The Support Strike Package introduced Ballistic Vests, which absorbs 50 damage before it is depleted, the last shot on the vest can absorb 50 additional damage in core modes, effectively giving the vest a range of 50-100 hp increase.http://denkirson.proboards.com/thread/3455/mw3-ballistic-vests-100-core When using a Juggernaut, a player will only take 8% of all normal damage. Essentially, this means the player will have 1250 health points while in a Juggernaut suit. In multiplayer in Call of Duty: Ghosts, a Resistance Perk called ICU halves the entire duration of a player's health regeneration time. A critically injured player can effectively regenerate to full health in less than 5 seconds. In Extinction mode in Call of Duty: Ghosts, the health is represented by a bar in the bottom left corner of the screen, but still works pretty much the same, although health regeneration is slower. In Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, if Paintball Effects is turned on, the blood on the player's screen indicating they are damaged will be replaced with yellowish-green paint. Gallery Blood Splatter CoD2.jpg|The player critically damaged in Call of Duty 2. Blood Splatter CoD4.jpg|Damaged in Call of Duty 4. Blood Splatter WaW.jpg|Damaged in Call of Duty: World at War. Blood Splatter MW2.jpg|Damaged, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The tunnel vision effect was replaced with blood. Blood Splatter BO.jpg|Damage in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Blood Splatter Survival MW3.png|Damaged in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Along with blood, dirt covers the player's screen. Blood Splatter BOII.png|Damaged in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Blood Splatter CoDO.png|Damaged in Call of Duty: Online Blood Splatter CoDG.jpg|Damaged in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Blood Splatter AW.png|Damaged in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Paintball Effects on HUD AW.png|The paintball effects on the HUD indicating the player is damaged when Paintball Effects is on in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Blood Splatter BO3.png|Damaged in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. References Category:Game Terms Category:Gameplay mechanics